Diario de una aventura pokemon
by Lady Reshiram
Summary: Hoy es mi decimosexto cumpleaños, hoy es el día en el que me entregaran mi primer pokemon, derrotare a los lideres derrotare al alto mando y me convertiré en campeona pokemon. Historia ambientada en Pokemon Black and White porque siempre quise saber que sentían los personajes al embarcarse en su primera aventura pokemon. Pésima en el summary XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece

Kon'nichiwa aquí Lady Reshiram, este es mi primer fanfic de Pokemon y el primer fanfic que subo a esta pagina, ya que la quinta generacion de pokemon es mi favorita con diferencia he decidido hacer un fanfic de esta, inspirado en los juegos de Pokemon negro y Pokemon Blanco ya que en la temporada de anime de esta generacion no aparecia Touko, en el manga me parecio un personaje muy bonito y ademas en los videojuegos no puedes saber los sentimientos o pensamientos del personaje asi que he creado este fanfic el principio cambia un poco ya que no me acordaba de como empezaba debido a que jugue el juego una vez y fue cuando salio asi que no recordaba como empezana a partir de aquí en fanfic seguira la linea del juego con algunas escenas del manga y alguna cosa relacionado con en anime.

Capitulo 1 : Comienzos  
La brillante luz del sol que entrs por la ventana de mi habitación provoca que abra los ojos lentamente mi cerebro comienza a trabajar poca a poco pero cuando me doy cuenta de el día que es hoy abro los ojos por completo y literalmente me lanzo de la cama .Hoy es mi decimosexto cumpleaños hoy es el día en el que me entregaran mi primer Pokemon.  
Me levanto rápidamente de la cama, corro las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol entre por la ventana, dirijo mi mirada al reloj que reposa en la mesita de noche que marca las nueve de la mañana, me queda una hora para prepararme ya que había quedado con Cheren y Bel (mis amigos de la infancia) para recibir nuestros Pokemon ellos cumplieron años hace unos meses pero insistieron en recibir nuestros Pokemon el mismo día . Hago la cama rápidamente y me dirijo a mi armario, mientras que aprovecho para echar un vistazo a mi habitación , esta situada en la buhardilla de mi casa lo que hace que sea muy luminosa las paredes están pintadas en un color rosa con franjas negras y blancas, tengo una pequeña cama , un escritorio, tengo una pequeña zona dedicada al ocio con una televisión y una wii U también tengo varias estanterías con videojuegos y consolas y también tengo bastantes pokepeluches después está mi armario y un espejo . Abro el armario y cojo mi ropa de siempre unos shorts vaqueros una camiseta blanca un pequeño chaleco negro mis botas negras con cordones rosas y unos calcetines negros. Me deshago de mi pijama rápidamente y me comienzo a vestir cuando estoy lista me miro en el espejo no soy una chica que destaque físicamente mido 1.70 metro mas o menos tengo ojos azules (probablemente mi mejor cualidad ) mi cabello es largo y ondulado de un color chocolate cojo una goma de pelo del escritorio y me hago una coleta alta dejando unos mechones sueltos cojo mis muñequeras negras con una pequeña franja rosa . Vuelvo a desviar la mirada al pequeño reloj que ya marca las diez menos cuarto, cojo mi bolsa y salgo corriendo escaleras a bajo hacia la cocina paso la primera planta y llego a la planta baja atravieso el salón aun corriendo y llego a la cocina, mi madre me esta esperando con una amplia sonrisa, me acerco a ella y le soy un tierno abrazo  
-Buenos días , mama-Digo mientras me siento en la mesa y empiezo a devorar el tazón de leche y cereales , lo mio no es precisamente comer como una "señorita"  
-Buenos días, cariño parece que a alguien se le pegaron las sábanas-Dice mientras se sienta en la mesa y empieza a desayunar yo esbozo una sonrisa y sigo desayunando, cuando acabo el tazón de leche y cereales me levanto y friego la taza y me vuelvo a sentar  
-Cariño, te iras de viaje no? -Pregunta mi madre con un tono un tanto deprimido  
-Si, sabes que mi sueño es ganar la liga Pokemon y convertirme en la campeona, vendré a visitarte en cuanto pueda  
-Siempre has sido una chica que persigue la verdad-me dedica una de sus sonrisas maternas que lo dicen todo-Y también eres un poco alocada  
-Mama - Digo con una sonrisa, pero no se equivoca así soy yo una chica que persigue la verdad , responsable , aunque también alocada con un carácter fuerte -Por cierto feliz cumpleaños - mi cumpleaños se celebró ayer puesto que hoy me iba de viaje mi madre me organizo una fiesta sorpresa, mi madre se levanta y sale de la cocina para volver segundos después con un pequeño paquete-Esto es para ti-me tiende el paquete y yo lo cojo  
-Gracias mamá, no tenias que haberte molestado me llegaba con lo de ayer-Desenvuelvo el paquete lentamente y me encuentro con una gorra blanca con la visera y un dibujo de una pokeball en el mismo rosa que mi bolsa-Gracias mama, es preciosa -Me levanto de la silla y abrazo a mi madre, justo en ese momento llaman al timbre

Y este ha sido en primer capitulo de este fanfic espero que os haya gustado si es asi darle a favoritos y agradezco cada review y critica mientras sea constructiba asi que yo me despido por ahora nos vemos en en siguiente capitulo.

Besos de Fuego . _Lady Reshiram_


	2. Chapter 2: Mi primer Pokemon

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece

Kon'nichiwa aquí Lady Reshiram, en en capitulo dos de este fanfic

Capitulo 2: Mi primer Pokemon  
El sonido del timbre es seco , pero la combinación es lo que me haga saber de quien se trata, ya que mis amigos y yo tenemos una combinacion especifica pars saber que somos nosostros  
-Vaya si que son puntuales-Dice mi madre poniendo fin a nuestro abrazo, mi madre coge mi bolsa y me la da  
-Gracias mamá, volveré para enseñarte a mi Pokemon-Me cuelgo la bolsa al hombro y cojo la gorra que mi madre me acaba de regalar me la coloco en la cabeza pasando mi coleta por el agujero  
-Te queda perfecta cariño-Añade mi madre, le doy un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo y salgo de la cocina  
-Chao mama-Digo mientras abro la puerta, me sorprende encontrarme solo con Cheren  
-Hola Touky -Me saluda Cheren,mi nombre real es Touko pero se me quedo ese mote ya que según mis amigos Touko es dificil de pronunciar, aun recuerdo en dia como si fuese ayer aun que hayan pasado mas de 11 años  
-Hola Cheren .¿Y Bel?-Salgo de casa y cierro la puerta de casa.

Cheren es un chico de mi edad de aproximadamente 1.8 metros con el cabello negro con reflejos azulados de piel clara con ojos azules, usa gafas y como ropa diaria usa una chaqueta azul una camiseta blanca con una franja roja imitando una corbata unos pantalones negros y unos tenis del mismo azul que su chaqueta  
-Bel se retrasa como siempre pero mira por allí viene-Desvío la mirada a donde Cheren me apunta y veo a Bel corriendo.

Bel es de mi misma edad es un poco mas baja que yo de piel clara con ojos verdes con pelo corto y rubio como ropa diaria usa un vestido blanco decorado con una pequeña chaqueta naranja unas medias naranjas unas bailarinas amarillas una boina verde con una franja blanca y un bolso verde.

Cuando llega hasta nosotros esta agotada .  
-Hola Bel parece que no fui la única a la que el tiempo se le vino encima-Bromeo, aunque se de sobra porque llega tarde, seguramente la razon por la que se ha retrasado sea su padre ya que se seguramente pasaria mas de una hora despidiendose de ella y diciendole todas las cosas que tiene prohibido hacer durante en viaje,el padre de Bel es demasiado sobre protector con ella, aun la ve como una ñiña de cinco años, cuando ya tiene 16 años, aun que no lo culpo es su unica hija despues de todo es normal que la intente proteger.  
-Hola chicos, ya sabéis lo de siempre, pero que hacemos aquí parados vamos a por nuestros pokemon-Bel, esta hiperventilando por la carrera, la verdad no es mucha distancia pero Bel no es demasiado atletica que digamos y contando que seguramentenel camino lo hizo en menos de un par de minutos tubo que haber corrido demasiado

-Vamos -Contestamos Cheren y yo a la vez, los tres nos reímos, ya que raramente Cheren y yo coincidimos ya que somos totalmente opuestos. Bel y Cheren si que coinciden mas, ademas de que me parece que hay algo mas que un sentimeinto de amistad entre ellos, pero quiza solo sean imaginaciones mias, nos encaminamos al Laboratorio de la profesora Encina, tardamos varios minutos en llegar al laboratorio mientras tanto echo un vistazo al pueblo en el que vivo.

Vivo en Pueblo Arcilla en la región de Teselia, somos pocas personas en el pueblo algo que provoca que todos nos conozcamos, las casa son pequeñas por lo que normalmente son unifamiliares, el pueblo esta rodeado por un bosque y claro tambien esta la Ruta 1 que es donde los entrenadores novatos tienen la oprtunidad de capturar su primer pokemon, normalmente los entrenadores comienzan desde pueblo arcilla su viaje puesto que en laboratorio de la profesora Encina se encuentra aquí y no quieren enviar los pokemon a los repectivos lugares, usualmente cada año tres chicos de 16 años son elegidos para convertirse en entrenadores a los cuales se les es otorgado un pokemon incial y una pokedex. Al llegar al laboratorio, un edificioa las afueras de en pueblo, destaca por lo garnde que es pero según tengo entendido los pokemon que capturon los entrenadores y no los tienen en el equipo los tiene la profesora Encina es un edificio moderno cosa que lo hace resaltar aun mas ya que en en pueblo las casas son mas rurales, tocamos al timbre, la puerta tarda pocos segundos en abrirse y somos recibidos por la Profesora Encina.

La Profesora Encina es una mujer de unos veinticinco años piel clara con ojos verdes con en cabello colar castallo, mas claro que en mio, peinado en un estilo de los 80, lleva una bata blanca hasta la rodilla,una camiseta color crema y una minifalda verde, lleva unos pendientes cuadrados de color rojo y unas deportivas color rojo con franjas rojas.  
-Hola chicos pasar ya esta todo listo-la profesora nos invita a entrar,entramos en el laboratorio y la profesora nos conduce hasta una sala donde veo unas pokeballs y lo que parecen ser la pokedex,la profesora se acerca a las pokeballs,cojiendo la que esta en el medio  
-Aquí dentro esta vuestro futuro compañero-Los tres nos acercamos corriendo a donde esta la profesora -Teneis tres opciones Tepig de tipo fuego-Saca a Tepig de la pokeball, es un pequeño cerdito de fuego, que nos mira con una cara de interrogacion a lo que yo le dedico un pequeña sonrisa -Snivy de tipo planta-Hace lo mismo que con tepig, la pokeball se abre y de ella sale una pequeña serpiente con pequeños brazos y piernas de lo que parecen ser hojas, nos mira con una mirada de seriedad, lo que me recuerda a Cheren cuando esta entretenido con algun libro y Bel y yo lo molestamos-Y Oshawott de tipo agua-La última pokeball se abre y de ella sale una pequeña nutria marina que nos mira con una mirada bastante tierna lo que me recuerda a Bel cuando ayuda a las personas del pueblo

-Ala que monos-Digo agachandome para acariciar a los Pokemons aunque son todos muy bonitos, he tenido clara mi decisión desde hace mucho tiempo, Bel y Cheren hacen lo mismo que yo y veo como los Pokemons se van decantando por un entrenador  
-Ya veo que hacéis buenas migas . ¿Y bien sera el primero en elegir?-Nos levantamos y los tres nos miramos, finalmente Cheren habla  
-Creo que lo mas lógico sería que Touko eligiera primero es su cumpleaños-Eso me sorprende ya que aunque Cheren normalmente es el más civilizado de los tres, ya que normalmente es en que toma las deciciones puesto que Bel y yo somos demasiado indecisas

-Cheren no es necesario, de verdad-Contesto yo ya que no me gusta deberle nada a la gente y no me gusta tener ventajas inecesarias  
-Insistimos -Dicen Cheren y Bel a la vez,ambos se miran y noto que ambos tiene un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, lo que hace confirmar más que entre ellos hay algo mas que amistad, la profesora los mira con una sonrisa de complicidad que hace que Bel se sonroje mas, mientras que yo lucho por mantener dentro de mi garganta la sonora carcajada que amenaza por salir  
-Entonces cual sera tu compañero de aventuras? -Pregunta la profesora me agachó volviendo a quedar a la altura de los Pokemon,mientras que tomo una gran bocanada de aire, carcajada dentro,carcajada dentro, carcajada dentro, pienso, finalmente solo esbozo una sonrisa,y me preparo para elegir a mi compañero  
-Mi compañero será...

Y este ha sido el segundo capitulo de este fanfic espero que os haya gustado si es asi darle a favoritos y agradezco cada review y critica mientras sea constructiba asi que yo me despido por ahora nos vemos en en siguiente capitulo,pero dejo la contestacion al review de el capitulo anterior

Kon'nichiwa Scrilop99 gracias por dejar tu rewiew y favorito. Digo lo de la mejor cualidad porque siempre me han gustado las personas de ojos azules y después de leerme los juegos del hambre pues fue una tentación problema con las tildes es que mi corrector automático no funciona, intentare arreglarlo para el próximo capitulo, en lo de la narrativa intento expresarme todo lo posible, la verdad tienes razón en cuanto lo de mencionar mas el mundo pero cada vez que se llegue a una ciudad intentare describirla lo máximo posible. En lo que esta toda muy junta ya que esta escrita en un párrafo la verdad siempre he escrito sin dividir en párrafos pero intentare mejorar en los próximo capitulo

Besos de Fuego . _Lady Reshiram_


	3. Chapter 3: Compañero

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece_

 _Kon'nichiwa aquí Lady Reshiram, en en capitulo tres de este fanfic, decir que los siguientes capítulos se saldran un poco de la historia normal_

 _Capitulo 3 : Compañero_

 _\- Mi compañero será Tepig- No dudo en mi decisión tenia muy claro que mi primer Pokemon seria Tepig, Tepig se lanza a mis brazos yo lo rodeo y le acarició la cabeza me levanto con el aun en mis brazos, y miro a mis compañeros que parecen aliviados al ver que no he escogido a los Pokemons que ellos querían,la profesora me sonríe al ver la reacción de Tepig y la mía_

 _-No me cabe duda de que os llevaréis muy bien- Añade la profesora yo le sonrió y le doy una caricia a Tepip- Aqui tienes su Pokeball-La profesora me tiende la Pokeball de Tepig y yo la cojo_

 _\- ¿ Quien va ahora -La profesora mira a Cheren y a Bel ambos se dirigen una mirada cómplice ambos se agachan y los Pokemons se dirigen a cada entrenador, ambos se levantan con los Pokemons en brazos quedándose Bel con Snivy y Cheren con Oshawott_

 _\- Vaya parece que lo teníais claro y no tengo duda de que cuidareis muy bien de ellos._

 _Bel, Cheren aquí tenéis las pokeballs de vuestro Pokemon- Cheren y Bel cogen las pokeballs y las guardan- Aquí tenéis algunas Pokeballs para atrapar Pokemons el procedimiento es sencillo cuando estéis en combate con un Pokemon salvaje debéis reducir sus puntos de salud cuando un Pokemon este envenenado paralizado o dormido será más fácil de capturar, solo podéis tener seis Pokemons en el equipo el resto podéis enviarmelos a mi_

 _Los tres asentimos aunque yo ya lo sabía durante estos años me he preparado a conciencia para ganar la liga Pokemon los tres cogemos las pokeballs y las guardamos, las pokeballs sin un Pokemon dentro no son más grandes que una pelota de golf_

 _\- Y por último pero no menos importante las Pokedex. Las Pokedex son dispositivos que registran información sobre los Pokemons y te permite saber que Pokemons viven en las distintas rutas y habitads_

 _\- Disculpe profesora ¿ Pero la Pokedex tiene alguna función útil en los combates Pokemon ?-Pregunto intrigada la profesora me mira con una sonrisa y añade_

 _\- Parece que tenemos una entrenadora que aspirara a Campeona Pokemon- Yo solo asiento pero Bel interfiere_

 _\- Y que lo crea Touko lleva todos estos años estudiando las estrategias de los líderes de gimnasio ,del alto mando y del campeón, tiene un libro con estrategias los Pokemons de cada líder y de cada integrante del alto mando -Añade Bel y no se equivocaba tenia mi cuaderno guardado en mi bolsa, pero me daba vergüenza admitirlo, normalmente los entrenadores de Pueblo Arcilla no destacan demasiado y normalmente no llegan ni a la liga pokemon, pero volviendo al tema si que tenia ese cuardeno lo he ido perfeccionando con los años sabiendo todos los Pokemon de los lideres,sus Pokemons más fuertes y los puzless que ponen para llegar a ellos, siendo sincera creo que me se el libro de memoria, pero así soy yo si quiero algo no me doy por vencida fácilmente._

 _\- Vaya,puede que pueblo arcilla por fin tenga un campeón Pokemon, volviendo al tema si que incluyen una función que te permite saber el nivel de tus Pokemons y de todos los demás, también te permiten saber las habilidades de todos los Pokemons e incluso los movimientos de estos -Creo que mi cara debió de ser impresionante puede ser una gran ayuda para tus Pokemons o para los Pokemons salvajes pero me parece innecesario para los combates Pokemon donde esta la gracia de saber el set de movimientos de el equipo rival, sus habilidades y demas seria jugar con ventaja por eso no creo que la use en combates, aunque la usare con los Pokemons salvajes y para entrenar a mi futuro equipo Pokemon - Bueno aquí las tenéis tratarlas bien -Añade, nos da una pokedex a cada uno yo ya sabia más o menos como se usaban._

 _Así que registre a Tepig en ella y comprobé que movimientos tenia no eran movimiento muy buenos pero aprendería muchas mas al ir subiendo de nivel su habilidad si que era interesante Mar Llamas que aumenta la potencia de los movimientos de tipo fuego en momentos críticos._

 _Seguimos hablando con la profesora durante unos minutos y visitando a los pokemon que los entrenadores habían dejado a su cargo, que a decir verdad no eran pocos, nos da algunos consejos para el viaje y nos despedimos prometiendo llamarla por el vídeomisor que es un aparato parecido reloj de pulsera, solo que mas grande que te permite hacer vídeollamadas a otros usuarios, el mio me lo deje en casa,porque entre que tengo la cabeza en las nubes casi siempre y que salí de casa con el tiempo justo me olvide completamente de él, pero como la profesora nos dio su numero la registrare después, cuando salimos del laboratorio los tres sabemos lo que sigue y es una parte de la que nunca hemos hablado por la tristeza que eso implica pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás_

 _\- Bueno chicos creo que aquí nos separamos- Cada uno tomaría caminos distintos era algo inevitable al salir de viaje, ya que cada uno tenia sus propios objetivos que conquistar en este viaje_

 _\- Si eso parece- Añade Bel con cierto tono de melancolía en su voz, creo que no estar triste en este momento es inevitable siempre hemos estado juntos y ahora tenernos que separar nos duele_

 _-Chicas no os pongáis así el próximo destino es pueblo Terracota podremos quedar para vernos- Como siempre Cheren siempre interviene e intenta animarnos, ambas asentimos mas aliviadas los siguientes minutos se pasan entre despedidas y sí, alguna que otra lágrima por parte de todos, finalmente nos damos un cálido abrazo y nos despedimos prometiendo quedar en Pueblo Terracota._

 _Me quedo observándolos mientras ellos se encaminan a la Ruta 1, y puedo vislumbrar como Cheren toma de la mano a Bel y por lo que alcanzo a ver creo que ella le corresponde en gesto, definitivamente necesito un momento a solas con Bel para que me cuente todo lo sucedido con detalles, lo que me hace suponer que Cheren y Bel hagan su viaje juntos cosa que me alegra porque como le llegara a pasar algo a Bel su padre nos enviaría a los tauros para que sufriéramos por dejar que le pasara algo a su hija, me quedo allí parada viendo como los árboles los engullen es en ese momento cuando me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar hacia mi casa._

 _\- Nosotros comenzaremos el viaje en un momento, antes tenemos que despedirnos de alguien- Le doy un suave golpecito en la nariz a Tepig quien permaneció en mis brazos desde que lo escogí en en laboratorio -Tendrás ganas de andar pequeñito-Dejo a Tepig en el suelo y el felizmente me sigue tardamos pocos minutos en llegar a mi casa en los cuales Tepig se divierte observando a la gente, creo que aparte de la profesora Encina y nosotros no había mas._

 _Cuando llegamos a casa la puerta esta entreabierta algo que me sorprende demasiado ya que yo la cerré y mi madre nunca la abre rápidamente cojo a Tepig en brazos y entro corriendo en casa escucho ruidos raros en la cocina algo que me preocupa aun mas atravieso el salón aun corriendo y entro en la cocina y veo a mi madre con las lágrimas en los ojos y a una persona agarrándola, una lágrima rueda por su mejilla cuando esa persona se da cuenta de que estoy allí se gira dejándome ver quien es._

 _-Tu.. uu_

 _Y este ha sido el tercer capitulo de este fanfic, como dije arriba los próximos capitulo se saldrán un poco de la trama pero cuento que sean dos o tres, espero que os haya gustado si es así darle a favoritos y agradezco cada review y critica mientras sea constructiva así que yo me despido por ahora nos vemos en en siguiente capitulo._

 _Besos de Fuego . Lady Reshiram_


End file.
